


Fake It Till You Make It

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: This is a Mollcroft fic with a very cliched title written for a prompt by blackcat5





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat5/gifts).



> Sorry, my writing style is to write sorta sucky first chapters very quickly then continue at a moderate pace.

Molly was getting very annoyed at Sherlock. He was a total git who never acknowledged, let alone reciprocated her feelings. Sure it wasn't his fault he didn't love her back, but he could at least be a bit more respectful of her feelings instead of taking advantage of them. She was tired of letting him walk all over her, she was feeling spiteful.

She had a plan, and she really hoped it worked, as she had to steal John’s phone for it to work. She knew she had to find a way to make him jealous. No, jealous wasn't the word she was looking for, she wanted to make him angry, and there was one person she knew could make him angry.

But first, she needed to get his number, and call from a number he would recognize. That was where John’s phone came into play. “Hello, Mycroft?” She said into the phone. “This is Molly Hooper.”

 

***

 

The plan required some patience. Mycroft had eagerly agreed, he always enjoyed messing with his little brother. They had to wait until Sherlock had a case that required him to visit Bart’s, so they really didn’t need that much patience. Sure enough, two days after they made the plot, Sherlock and John arrived at the morgue. The latter was apparently trying to prove to his partner that the victim had a twin. He was wrong. Molly would send a text when they arrived, which Mycroft argued was unnecessary due to his surveillance methods and deduction skills, and her new ‘boyfriend’ would conveniently show up to bring her lunch.

“I told you John, it’s never twins!”

“It was triplets that one time remember?”

“Yes, but triplets are not twins.”

“But you have to admit it’s pretty clo-” Their bickering was cut short when the door opened. Molly smiled, he was right on time.

“What are you doing here? Come to spy on me?” Sherlock huffed upon seeing his brother in the doorway.

“Not everything is about you, you know!” Molly crossed her arms and glared at him before walking over to Mycroft.

“Here you go dear, caesar salad with your favorite dressing.” He handed her the paper bag in his hand and pecked her on the cheek. She reached up and playfully grabbed the collar of his suit.

“Thanks. We still on for dinner at your place tonight?”

“Of course.” He smiled convincingly. “My cooking will blow you away.”

“Oh really?” She grinned.

“I guarantee it. Well, I need to be getting back to the office. Goodbye.”

“See you tonight!”

“Sherlock. Dr. Watson.” He nodded at the other men as he turned to leave.

“What… The hell was that?” Sherlock exclaimed after his brother left.

“We’re together now. Thought that was quite obvious. I’m surprised he hadn’t told you yet.” She informed him coolly as she readjusted some beakers on the counter.

“What?” John looked at her in disbelief.

“We. Are. Dating. Is it honestly that hard a concept to understand?”

“Is this some sort of practical joke?” Sherlock mused.

“No, it isn’t. We’re allowed to have feelings. I can date who I want, and so can he. Are you two done here yet?”

“Um.. yeah.” John replied awkwardly. “Come on Sherlock, let's go. Bye, Molly.” He said as they left, Sherlock’s face still dumbfounded.

Molly burst out laughing once they were gone. Mycroft stepped out from the hallway grinning. “Great job.” She smiled.

“You did pretty well too.”

“Right, time for the next phase.”


End file.
